


Small Victories

by acciomerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/pseuds/acciomerlin
Summary: Arthur thinks he's the best chess player in Camelot. Until Merlin beats him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 456
Collections: Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/gifts).



> This is written for Merlin Twitter Summer Exchange, as a gift for the lovely May :) I hope you like it!
> 
> So chess arrived in England around 1013 which is way after King Arthur's time but historical accuracies are a myth and BBC Merlin is proof of that.  
> Also, I never learned how to play chess so catch me being painfully vague about it. That's all. Enjoy!

Arthur was the best chess player in Camelot.

It was a fact, albeit not one he advertised nearly as often as he did his other talents –like his stellar swordsmanship or impeccable hunting skills. Merlin often informed him that killing innocent animals wasn’t a skill but what did he know about the finer aspects of life? Arthur had learned to ignore him.

It may be attributed to the fact that most people aside from royalty and nobility weren't familiar with the game but among those who were, Arthur was the best. The game was all about strategy and Arthur took that very seriously. He had established himself as a gifted strategist and a chess prodigy over years, especially the day he'd beaten his father and Morgana when he was thirteen and hadn't lost a day after it.

Of course Morgana was still bitter and vengeful about it. She’d made a solemn vow to beat him one day and steal the title for herself, which is how he found himself in another one of their occasional chess matches in his chambers. The candles were burning low and there was a draft coming in from the window but neither cared as they stared at the chessboard with immense concentration.

It had been an intense game, Arthur could admit it. Morgana had come uncomfortably close to claiming his king but he'd thankfully managed to avoid getting checkmated. She was still trying to find a way to do it, her eyes darting on the board feverishly as Arthur smirked in his chair, seeing no cause to worry. Two more moves and the game was going to be his.

"Hurry up, Morgana," he drawled. "I haven't got all night. I am the Crown Prince, you know."

"Shut it, Arthur," she said through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off the board. "I just need a moment, I'm sure there's a way out of this."

The door creaked open and Merlin stepped inside, raising his eyebrows at them curiously when he saw what they were up to.

“Ah, Merlin,” said Arthur with a grin. “Come to watch Morgana lose?”

“No,” Merlin replied insolently. “If it’s you on the other hand…” he trailed off suggestively.

Arthur scowled. “Yes, yes. Get on with whatever you’re here for.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and went around Arthur to turn down the bed.

Just as he was passing, he suddenly stopped behind Arthur’s chair and peered at the chessboard.

Arthur could acutely feel Merlin’s presence, like he _always_ did, and had to fight to keep his breathing under control. Merlin was close and he smelled like lavender for some reason and his hands were gripping Arthur’s chair, fingers almost touching Arthur’s neck and _good lord,_ he needed to get a handle on himself.

Arthur barely suppressed a shiver when Merlin leaned down with a low “wait a minute” against Arthur’s ear and nearly missed it when he moved one of Morgana’s pieces on the chessboard.

Arthur’s mind only stopped fixating on Merlin’s proximity when Morgana shot up from her chair with a cry of delight.

“I won!” she squealed. “Oh, how could I have not seen that? Merlin, thank you! _Thank you so much!”_

“Wait, what?” Arthur exclaimed as he stared at the chessboard, to figure out what had just happened and there it was, clear as day. Morgana really had won.

 _Merlin_ had won.

Arthur whirled around to gape at Merlin, who was wearing an embarrassed, dopey grin. Merlin shrugged at Morgana as if peasants from a small village on the border defeating princes at chess were a daily occurrence for him.

Arthur was shocked and he was _livid._

“No!” he said, grabbing Merlin’s wrist unthinkingly. “No, this _can’t be._ ”

Merlin looked down at their hands with a pointed look and Arthur released him with a flush.

“I mean –” Arthur stammered, gesturing vaguely. “This is just absurd. How do you even know how to play?”

Merlin smiled and moved towards the bed to fluff up the pillows. “I told you I’m a man of many talents.”

Arthur’s mind still refused to grasp at the fact that Merlin – _Merlin_ –had just beaten him at _chess_ , of all things. Not that he thought Merlin was dim or anything. Arthur had learned long ago that Merlin was actually a shrewd and clever little bastard but it was just that when it came to chess, Arthur was…well, he was the _best_.

"Merlin, you don't understand,” Arthur tried to explain. “I'm the best chess player in all of Camelot."

Morgana snorted, just happy that Arthur had been taken down a peg, even if she wasn’t the one to do it. "Clearly not."

Arthur glared at her, which only managed to widen her gleeful smirk.

Merlin looked over at him as he smoothened the linens. “Aren’t there only about five people who _know_ how to play chess in Camelot?”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed emphatically. “And I can’t believe _you’re_ one of them.”

Merlin shrugged mutely again before getting back to his work, and his utterly casual attitude towards one of the most humiliating moments of Arthur’s life maddened him.

Arthur wouldn’t stand for it. "I want a rematch."

Merlin froze in place. "Right now?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"No, I have work, Arthur," Merlin refused. “Gaius needs me tonight, you know he’s out tending the sick right now."

Arthur couldn’t help but feel guilty and a bit like a privileged brat. “Fine,” he conceded. “Tomorrow then. I'll give you the night off for a rematch."

A small smile was worming its way onto Merlin’s face as he faced Arthur, folding his arms. “A night off? You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know about the best chess player but he’s definitely the sorest loser in all of Camelot,” Morgana muttered under her breath.

“ _Morgana_ ,” Arthur hissed with an icy look as Merlin failed to hide his snicker.

“Fine,” Merlin accepted finally when Arthur had shooed an entirely too smug Morgana out of his chambers. “A rematch. Tomorrow.”

For no discernible reason, Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest. “Yes,” he nodded. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

Merlin won. _Again._

Arthur nearly lost his mind.

Infuriated beyond compare, he called for another rematch. He distantly realised that he was acting exactly like Morgana had been for the last decade but he was helpless against the pettiness that enveloped him.

And so it started.

Merlin kept winning and Arthur kept demanding rematches.

As Merlin started getting every night off, other servants wordlessly took up his evening duties while he and Arthur ended up together before the chessboard each evening.

The firelight cast severe shadows upon Merlin’s face as he mulled over his moves and Arthur just could not stop staring at him. He preserved away little details in his mind –like how Merlin pursed his lips when he was concentrating or just how unreasonably long his eyelashes were. There seemed to be a magical air surrounding Merlin that made it slightly hard for Arthur to breathe. He was sure it was just the wine.

Two weeks passed.

Arthur didn’t know when it happened but soon, it stopped being about chess and just more about spending time together. Arthur secretly cherished these nights and he had an inkling that he wasn’t the only one. He didn’t fail to notice the way Merlin dutifully showed up in his chambers every night without being called –looking happy with his stupid, charming smile that made his eyes go squinty and dimples dig into his cheeks.

Arthur looked away for how that smile made him feel.

Some days they didn't even play and just ended up drinking wine and talking. He had always enjoyed talking to Merlin, who was witty and smart and unexpectedly wise sometimes but the moon and the fire made him softer around the edges, less on guard and more willing to share private details and intimate smiles with Arthur.

Arthur greedily took everything he was given.

Chess eventually became an excuse. The realisation left Arthur reeling.

One night found Arthur’s heart to nearly stuttering to a stop when Merlin tipsily leaned into his side and shoved his cold nose into Arthur's neck, sighing contentedly and going lax against Arthur's body. Arthur knew he was clearly in an alcohol-induced haze and mostly asleep but he did not dare move an inch.

Far from being sober, Arthur couldn’t even begin to unscramble the multitude of emotions he was feeling. He was warm and comfortable and Merlin was with him. That’s all that seemed to matter.

Secure in the knowledge that neither of them would remember this in the morning, he tentatively ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and pulled him closer to the fire to stop his shivering –perpetually freezing idiot that he was.

He didn't think about the way Merlin curved himself around Arthur like a perfectly fitting puzzle piece, he _didn’t_.

* * *

Arthur could feel Merlin's eyes on him as he studied the board and thought over his next move.

"Why do you keep playing when you haven't won in over three weeks?" Merlin asked him finally, leaning back on his elbows on the rug. "You _must_ know by now that you're not the best chess player in Camelot. I am."

“You wish,” Arthur scoffed, experimentally moving one of his knights but then deciding against it. “I’m just in a slump.”

Merlin groaned. “Well, I’m bored. You’ve been staring at that thing for fifteen minutes now and I’m about to fall asleep.”

“Treason, Merlin,” Arthur mumbled distractedly. “And you’re not allowed to sleep.”

“How about I just let you win this one?” Merlin suggested offhandedly, removing his jacket and putting it under his head as a makeshift pillow.

Arthur looked up in outrage. “You will do no such thing! That’s disgraceful.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Well, then at least let me give you more incentive to win.”

“Don’t do me any favours,” Arthur muttered bitterly.

Merlin sat up abruptly and Arthur could almost see the wheels turning in his head. “How about –” Merlin said, biting on his lower lip thoughtfully. Arthur tried not to stare. “How about we make things interesting? Say, a bet.”

Arthur drew his eyebrows together. “A bet?”

“Yeah!” Merlin confirmed enthusiastically. “Whoever wins this match can make the other do anything they want. That ought to scare you into finally winning.”

Arthur ignored his last comment as the words sunk in. “Anything?”

Merlin smiled. “ _Anything._ ”

“You’re willing to take that risk?” Arthur asked dubiously.

Merlin shrugged. “There isn’t much left that you haven’t made me do anyway. I think you’re the one who’s got more to lose.”

Dread pooled in his stomach and Arthur realised he was right. He knew Merlin wouldn’t do anything to truly harm him but he also knew that Arthur’s public humiliation wasn’t beneath him. In fact, it was right up his alley, the diabolical demon that he was.

When Arthur turned back to the board again, it was with a newfound intent. It wasn’t just his pride on the line anymore.

An hour passed and Arthur slowly allowed a flare of hope to ignite in his chest. He wasn’t in a bad position. He wasn’t in a bad position at all. There was every possibility that he could actually win it this time.

He glanced at Merlin, expecting him to look sour at the turn of events but to Arthur’s utter stupefaction, Merlin had a pleased smile on his face and even looked a little _proud._ Of Arthur presumably.

Arthur had no idea what to make of it.

It wasn’t long before he victoriously claimed Merlin’s king. He could hardly believe his eyes.

“Checkmate,” he breathed as his brain caught up to what had just happened. “I win.”

Merlin was staring at him with awe.

“You win,” he echoed softly, eyes shining in a way that made Arthur’s heart clench.

Arthur was just beginning to investigate Merlin’s weirdly contrary reaction when Merlin kissed him.

_Merlin kissed him._

He threw his arms around Arthur's shoulders and kissed him on the mouth, upending the chessboard and clattering the pieces around the floor in his wake.

However, before Arthur could fully register –or enjoy –the warm press of Merlin’s body against his own, Merlin was pulling away with wide eyes.

"Oh no,” he said backing up in horror, lips glistening obscenely. “Arthur, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just got excited –”

Arthur held on to him. "Kiss me."

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"Kiss me again,” Arthur repeated. “That's what I want you to do for the bet. Kiss me again right now, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, surprise evident on his face. "What –really? Out of the all the things you could make me do?”

Arthur huffed in annoyance. “Do you _want_ to muck out the stables all day tomorrow? Because that can be arranged –”

Merlin hastily pressed their lips together again and Arthur couldn't help smiling as he wrapped an arm around Merlin and pulled him closer.

Four months down the line, Arthur found out about Merlin’s magic and was thoroughly convinced that he had cheated and won their chess matches through sorcery all those times. Merlin flatly informed him that he was sorely mistaken and Arthur just wasn’t as good a chess player as he thought.

Arthur demanded a rematch that night. Merlin agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://acciomeriin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Till next time :)


End file.
